Quickstart
Overview Here a short overview of actions for your first action. It is recommended to skip this part if you play for your first time! #Find place with many Trees (using arrow keys) #Press d #Select an area by pressing enter on rectangle corners #Press s and gather the wood and saplings. #Do step 3 until you have at least 100 Wood #Press b #Find a 3x3 free room, and build a Sawmill by pressing enter #Return to designation by pressing escape #Press s #Move the cursor above your Sawmill and press enter #Select with +/- Cut Wood #Press A to craft all possible #Press enter Cursor The game is build upon different cursor. At the beginning you start with the scroll cursor. Use the arrow keys to navigate around the map. Holding shift increases the step size. Gathering resources It is necessary to survive, to gather resources to build and craft objects. So first, press d to activate the designation cursor. You will see how the right box changes, and now shows you tha available options with this cursor. As the default designation cursor behaviour is to use items, you can see on the bottom half of the box your current inventory. The red item is the currently active one. As the most cursors in game, you can use enter to set rectangle marker on the game map. You specify one corner, and than the second and the so spanned rectangle is the area the active item will be used on. If you do that on trees with your active Axe you can chop down Trees. Now wood logs and saplings can be gathered from the floor using the select mode! You collected your first resources! Building Constructing buildings is crucial in the world of Fevyrat. So after we collected around 100 Wood, we want to produce Cut Wood, to make our first axes. To achieve this we need two buildings: *a Sawmill to process our Wood to Cut Wood *and a Carpentary to craft Axe from our Cut Wood. Press b to enter the build menu. On the bottom half of the info screen you can see your build options. The red one is again the active one. If it is a dark red or gray, you can not build that object due to insufficient resources. If it's bright you can build it. Notice how the cursor shows the building you are going to build. Use the arrow keys to find a good position for the building and hit enter. (If you have insufficient resources, press escape to get back to the designation cursor) Crafting If you have built your Sawmill, press escape and s to enter selection mode. Now move the cursor (red X) over the built sawmill, the information screen should display the name of the sawmill. Press enter to select the sawmill, and enter crafting mode. There you can see your current crafting options, and again as in the buil menu, red/gray names indicating what's active and what you can craft depending on your current resources. Some items like tools can only be queued one at a time, resources can be stacked. Press a to enable "Craft All" option, select Cut Wood and press enter to place the order. Now it will take some time to finish the production. You can see that the factory is working, on the map. To exit crafting mode press escape. Planting As with axes you can use any item in your inventory. You should have some Tree Saplings gathered by cutting down trees. Use them to plant new trees! Category:Game Category:StrategyMode